Burning Temptation
by TheAlphasGirl
Summary: Her mother died in afire when she was 6 months old,and her father abandoned her at a bar.Chase starts hunting when she is 15yrsold,then she meets the winchester boys,Now she has to face her new powers and the demon that killed her mom. Dean/OC Review!
1. Chapter 1

**1993-10 years old **

"**Daddy? I don't want to do this. I'm tired and it smells like urine in here." Chase sat on a old bar stool watching her father drink a beer. **

**He turned to her, his eyes puffy and bloodshot, obviously drunk. **

"**Baby, remember how Mommy left us?" Chase nodded her head "She left us because you didn't make her proud, nows the time to make her proud show her how well you play the game, don't feel bad these people told me they want you to take their money."**

**Chase looked at him shocked "Seriously?"**

**Her father nodded his head and pushed her towards a group of men at a pool table. Chase remembered what her father had taught her **

**Bump, Take, and Apologize. **

**She saw a man head towards the bar. She walked towards him and bumped into his side, she could feel the bump of his wallet in his front right pocket, so without him noticing she quickly reached into his pocket and took his wallet. **

"**I'm sorry mister." she said**

**He grunted "Go back to your Daddy, Kid, before you get hurt."**

**Chase ran back to her father "I did it." she whispered and handed him the wallet. **

"**Hey! Where's my wallet!?"**

"**He has it" A man pointed towards her dad. **

"**Shit." Her father said and picked her up, stumbling towards the door. But a man from the pool table stopped him.**

"**Give him back his wallet."**

**Chase was confused, "But Daddy you said they wanted me to steal their money, why are they so mad?"**

"**Shut up!" he growled, looking around, noticing he was surrounded, "You want the wallet here take it." Her father handed her the wallet And threw her to the man who was blocking the door. It knocked him off balance, and her father ran out the door. **

"**Daddy!" She cried, tears running down her face.**

**The man held her and rubbed her back "Shhh…. Sweetheart, we'll take you somewhere safe."**


	2. Chapter 2

Notes: I do not own supernatural. I hate to do disclaimers So Ill put them up every couple of chapters

Changes: William Harvelle in my story died in 1993, same day, I do not know if the roadhouse was open then or not but it is in my story.

I'm sorry also for such a short chapter. The next one will be longer.

* * *

Chapter 2

1 hour later

The men at the bar had taken Chase to the local police station. A older cop named David McCoy took her to the hospital so she could get checked out.

Dr. Hale pulled David aside "She has a few minor bruises from being tossed. According to her one time visit to the hospital for falling down the stairs a couple years ago, she does have asthma so I gave her an inhaler to use just in case of a attack."

"The fall down the stairs, did the doctors see any signs of abuse?" David asked.

"No just bruises from the fall even the broken arm was consistent with the fall. If there was any kind of abuse present I would say mental abuse, she keeps saying that she didn't make her mother proud and that's why she left, but according to her file, her mother died in a fire when she was 6 months old.

* * *

Chase sat in her chair holding the inhaler. Slowly she pulled out a picture of her mother

"I'm sorry momma." She whispered and laid her head down, and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own supernatural **

**Notes: I now it is kinda short but its longer than the last one and **

**Sam and Dean Will Be entering around the 5th**** or 6****th**** chapter, I know it's a long wait but I have to get a lot of info into it before they enter. Also I have pictures of Tyler and a future character up on my profile.**

**Chapter 3**

**1 week later**

**David pulled Chase out of the car, it had taken a few days but he had finally found a family member willing to take Chase under their wing. It took longer then expected because Chases mother was adopted and he needed the proper clearance for the files. **

**But finally he got a hold of her mothers adoptive sister, a Ellen Harvelle, her husband had recently died and she had a 7 year old daughter. But he had managed to convince the court that she had a steady job and could take care of her. **

**Now they were standing in front of Ellen's pub, Harvelle Roadhouse. **

**Chase clung to his arm clutching the teddy bear he had gotten her to her arm.**

"**I'm Scared" she whispered**

**David smiled "It will be okay." **

**They made their way in the only people their was Ellen and her daughter. Ellen had on a motherly smile when she walked towards them. **

"**Officer David.. And you must be the famous Chase." **

**Instantly Chase felt safe, she walked towards Ellen and hugged her. **

"**Why don't you go say hi to Jo." Ellen pointed to her daughter who was coloring in her book.**

**Chase walked over to her, she noticed that Jo was crying. **

_**Tell her I love her,**_** a voice whispered in her head, she turned and there stood a man, but he was almost completely see through, Chase knew this man from the photo David showed her of the Harvelles, his name was William Anthony Harvelle. **

**Chase nodded. And the ghost smiled. She took Jo's hand and she looked up. "Your Daddy says he loves you." **

"**You can hear him?" Jo asked, And Chase nodded. "Tell him I miss him and wish he was here."**

**Chase hugged her "He already knows."**


	4. Authors Notes

Hey guys I'm sorry for the wait, but its been kinda hectic at school. I'll post a new chapter once I get at least five reviews, usually I don't really care about reviews, but I really can't tell if you want me to continue my story or not. Review!!

Sincerely,

Sams Fallen Angel


	5. Chapter 4

I changed the date in which Ash arrives at the Roadhouse. In Jo's journal it says that Ash arrived in2000 but I changed it 1999. I do not own anything. But it would be cool to own Jensen and Jared.

Chapter 4

1999-16 years old

Chases POV

I have been living with the Ellen and Jo since I was 10 years old and they are like family, in the beginning it was just us girls living at the roadhouse, but now we have Ash living with us. He is the most awesome guy I have ever met. Technically he is a genius he even built his own computer. People think he's just a drunk Hill Billy because he has a mullet and talks kind of slurred. But he is my best friend aside from Jo of course.

I found out a couple of years ago what really happened to my mother. She was killed. But not accidentally, by a demon. I saw what happened and I've just started to remember. Even though I was only 6 months old I still see it like it was yesterday.

* * *

Flashback 1963- 6 months old

The beautiful woman held me close to her chest gently. She hummed a beautiful lullaby.

"Do, do do do da dum da dum da da, dum da da de da da" she stopped and rubbed her finger down my face,

"My little angel, I hope you become a little dreamer and those dreams come true."

I reached up and gripped her necklace. She smiled at me. A man walked into the room and placed a kiss on my forehead. I giggled and grabbed his hair.

He released his hair from my grasp, and placed me in my crib, a yawn escaped my lips. The beautiful woman and the man turned off the light and I closed my eyes falling asleep

12:01 A.M.

A noise woke me, a nasty smell entered my nose and I started to cry, hating the smell. A pair of hands came down and covered my tiny mouth.

"Shhh…. We don't want to wake mommy now do we." I quieted down and stared into his catlike yellow eyes.

* * *

Present

Those yellow eyes still haunt my dreams. Shaking the thoughts out of my head I started to pull out my pack full of weapons. Ellen, Ash, and Jo had gone to bed two hours ago and were hopefully, asleep.

I didn't want Ellen or Jo to know about my late night hunts, mainly because Ellen would worry and Jo would want to come along. Ash was the only one who knew about my going out. It turns out that I talk in my sleep. I still don't know why Ash was in my room but anyways. I started to hunt right after I found out that my mom was killed by that yellow eyed demon.

I know I could be killed but I'll try and stay alive long enough to kill that son of a Bitch.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Third person POV

2006-23 years old

Chase pulled her backpack out of the car, She had a black and gray 1967 Shelby Super Snake Eleanor Mustang. Nervous, she took a quick shot of her inhaler.

Chase had started going to other towns for hunts when she turned 18. Ellen was sort of mad when she found out but understood.

* * *

2001-18 years old

Chase climbed through the window her side bleeding profusely.

She had found a vampire trying to gnaw on a little girl. Before she had killed the thing it decided to take a chunk out of her side. The wound was worth it though, just seeing that 5 year olds face smile, although still crying, it lit up with gratitude when she took her home to her mother.

"OW!!" she hissed when her knee knocked against the windowsill. Her body tumbled down onto the wood floor. A moment later Ellen came rushing in, her shotgun at the ready. Her face drained of color when she saw the wound on Chase's side. Ellen ran to the bathroom, quickly grabbing a towel.

When she was back in the room, she started to fire off questions,

"What happened? Where is it? Did it go out the window?"

"Calm down mom, the vampires dead….." Chase realized it was time to tell her the secret. "I killed it." She whispered

Ellen immediately stopped pushing against her wound "What?"

Chase touched her hand "I need stitches I'll explain to you later. But I don't think I can really concentrate right now." The room was starting to spin and Chase could already feel the loss of blood.

Ellen nodded and lifted her arm up around her neck, She took Chase down to the bar area were the stitching kit was. A lot of hunters came in injured and in need of cleaning up.

Chase sat down on one of the old rickety tables and lifted the side of her shirt up. Ellen set to work quickly on stitching the wound closed. Every few seconds she had trouble breathing so she used her inhaler.

20 minutes later

Ellen wrapped the gauze around Chase's side.

They sat silently for a moment, before she started to tell her, while nervously playing with her inhaler,

"I started sneaking out when I was 15, right after you told me what really happened to my mom….I started to have dreams, I kept seeing my mom die over and over again and….then these yellow eyes telling me that I would bring back someone powerful, it scared me. The first night I had that dream I snuck out to walk around, lets just say I was attacked by something I killed it easily, but it felt right holding a weapon in my hand and ridding the world of that evil. I need to find the thing that killed my mom."

"No your not going back out there-"

"Mom, stop. You can't stop me from doing this, If you could have you would have gone after the thing that killed uncle William, I saved a little girl tonight, just five years old from a vampire. If I hadn't saved her that little girls mom would be alone."

Ellen burst into tears, "I know I can't stop you, but I don't want you to get hurt. I love you so much."

"I love you too momma." Chase kissed Ellen on her cheek and pulled her into a hug.

* * *

Present

Gripping her backpack, and putting her inhaler in her pocket, she walked into the Roadhouse.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Chase's POV

I walked in. The bar wasn't open so almost no one except Ash, who was sleeping on the pool table.

"I'm here!" I yelled.

Ellen ran out of the backroom and hugged me. She pulled back and smacked me. Ouch, "You didn't call me to tell me you weren't dead in a ditch some were. I was worried sick!"

Gently, I rubbed my cheek "Sorry mom."

In a second Jo came out of the back room and hugged me.

"How was it? Are you okay? What kinds of monsters did you kill? Can I go with you next time?-"

I grabbed her by the shoulders "Whoa! Slow down. It was okay, I'm fine, mainly spirit's a few vampires here and there, and NO!!!"

Jo huffed. And started to retort but we heard a couple of car doors slam. And a voice say "I feel like a freaking soccer mom!"

I pointed toward the back room, which led to the back door, And pushed them towards it reaching into my pack and handing Ellen a .45 revolver, Jo lifted up her Knife. They quickly headed to the back room.

I pulled out my Winchester 1200 Defender shotgun. I pulled myself behind the jukebox, granted it wasn't the best hiding place but the door was opening.

When the man passed my hiding spot I slowly got up and placed my shotgun to his back.

"Hands up." I told him.

The man put his hands up. "Oh god, I hope that's a shotgun."

I pushed it into his back, hard "Na, I'm just really happy to see you."

"Well sweetheart, a little piece of advice, never put a gun directly against a persons back otherwise they can do this!"

The man spun around quickly and grabbed the shotgun out of my hands.

I smiled at him and pulled my fist back hit him right in the nose.

"Ohh.. Sam A Little Help Here!" He called holding his nose as a little bit of blood dribbled out.

His partner, I'm guessing Sam, was led out of the back by Ellen and Jo at gun and knife point.

"A little tied up here Dean." he said.

Ellen lowered her weapon. "Sam, Dean, John's boys?" They nodded. "Well all be damned. What can we do for you boys?"

Dean held his nose and looked at me "You aren't going to hit me again are you?"

* * *

I gave Dean a washcloth and a ice pack, he took it with a grunt.

"You called our dad said you could help. Help with what?" he asked. I looked at Ellen and she gave them a confused look.

"Well with the demon of course. I heard he was closing in on it." My ears perked up at the word demon.

Dean looked angry and he started to grip the table very hard.

"Was there a article in Demon hunters Quarterly that I missed. I mean who are you, how do you know all this?"

Ellen waved her hand at him, Jo and I where just staring at the conversation.

"Hey I just run a saloon… But hunters have been known to pass through now and again. Including your dad a long time ago, John was like family once."

Deans face was red "Yea, so how come he never mentioned you before?"

I felt my anger rise at the tone of his voice.

"Don't talk to her like that." I tried to move forward but Jo pulled me back muttering soothing words in my ear.

Ellen took my hand "I don't know you'd have to ask him that."

He settled down a bit but he still had a death grip on the table,

"So why exactly do we need your help?"

Ellen gave him a hardened stern look, "Well don't do me any favors, look if you don't want my help then fine don't let the door smack your ass on the way out, but John wouldn't have sent you if-" ,Ellen stopped when she saw them tense and their eyes cast downward, "He didn't send you… He's alright isn't he?"

The taller one Sam answered, because of the grief stricken Dean,

"No… No he isn't, it was a demon we think. Ummm… it just got to him before he got it, I guess." Sam gently looked up and over to Dean who looked like he was on the verge of tears, "So look if you can help we need all the help we can get."

"Well we can't." Sam's face fell "But Ash can."

His face brightened "Who's Ash?"

Jo nudged me and I rolled my eyes. I'm the only one that can wake Ash up. "Yo! Dr. BadAss. Wake up or there isn't gonna be any Ash juniors running around!"

Ash nearly rolled off the pool table. "Is it closing time?"

Sam looked at us Skeptically "That's Ash?"

Jo nodded "He's a genius."

* * *

I pulled out a shot glass from the top shelf of the bar. I poured myself a shot of Jack to alleviate the headache I was starting to get.

The fact that John was dead was one of the causes, When he first came here I instantly like him. In my pocket I had a picture of him, Jo, and I on top of his impala. He was the father figure in my life, Aside from Bobby of course who sometimes helped me with cases.

Jo came over to me and took the shot glass and liquor bottle away from me.

"Hey!" I said.

She took my hand and pulled me into a hug. "You were the one closest to John and I'm sorry. But your not gonna get drunk of your ass, to block the pain. Deal with it, go help Ash with whatever those boys need."

I rolled my eyes at her, _Always the responsible one._


	8. Notes

Okay guys I accidentally made a mistake in chapter four it says during the flashback it is 1963, I meant to put 1983. Thank you CharmedOne89 for catching that. I put it there because that is my moms birthday.

Sincerely,

SamsFallenAngel


	9. Chapter 7

A/N: I am so sorry for the long wait. I've been dealing with a lot of stuff lately as well as trying to improve my writing. I really will try to put these out on a more regular basis.

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural, sadly.

Chapter 7

Same POV

I walked over to Ash who was talking to John's boys.

Dean slid a bulging folder across the counter to Ash,

"You got to be kidding me, This guys no genius he's a Leonard Skynyrd roadie."

Ash Smile showing his slightly yellowed teeth. "I like you.", he said.

Dean crossed his arms over his chest "Thanks."

I worked on cleaning some glasses, "Just give him a chance." I wiped off some fingerprints and lip stains from the delicate glass.

Dean itched his nose, "Allllright, this here is about a years worth of our dads work….. Lets see what you make of it." Dean gave him a really cute half smile that made his eyes light up. I mentally slapped myself for checking out the son of the man I thought of as my Father. He was practically my brother! I shook my head a little and picked up another glass and set the other on a stack of clean ones. I looked over at Sam taking in his profile.

I couldn't believe that Sam and Dean were brothers, They were total opposites Sam was Gigantic in size, Were as Dean was only 5 inches taller than my 5'8 height. Dean had short sandy blond hair, and Sam had long mahogany brown hair. Even their personalities differ, I can tell that Dean was a womanizing party boy, while Sam was more of a stay at home and read type of boy. The only thing they had in common was their noses and their eyes.

Ash said something while sorting through John's papers that I didn't catch.

Sam set his glass down "Our dad could."

Ash looked down shaking his head "These are non-parametric, statistical overviews, cross-spectrum correlations, I mean…" Ash lifted the papers up and squinted. "Daaaaammn… Their signs, omens, if you can track them, you can track this demon thing. You know like crop failures, Electrical storms…. You ever been struck by lightning? It ain't fun." I rolled my eyes, Ash had been struck by lightning once, he always bragged about it.

"So can you track it?" Sam asked.

I looked at the papers, going over the calculations in my head, I answered before Ash could.

"Yea, he can, considered how details the notes are it will still take time, just give him…. 51 hours" The calculations were easy at the most because Ash had been my home school teacher.

"Your not the genius, sweet cheeks let him answer." I gave Dean a nasty look. A low hgrowl rumbled out of my chest and Dean narrowed his eyes at me.

Ash shook his head "No, she's right 51 hours, that's how much time I'll need. Thank ya, little dude." I smiled and Ash gave me a high five.

"Hey man by the way, dig the hair." Dean said sort of apologetically.

Ash smiled "All business up front, party in the back." Then he headed back towards his "Lair" as he calls it.

Ellen came around me to grab a glass of milk.

Sam looked towards the back "Hey Ellen and…." He trailed off

I smiled "The names Chase."

"Okay Chase.. What's that?" he pointed toward the police radio scanner.

Ellen explained "Oh that's a police radio scanner, we like to keep tabs on things-"

"No, I meant the folder."

Ellen went back and picked it up. "This? I was gonna give this to Chase, to work on but I guess you can look through it. Maybe work on the case together."

I shook my head "No way mom, I do not work with other hunters! Especially males, remember what happened last time? That guy was in the hospital for a week!"

"Chase Elizabeth Harvelle! You know John better than I did, and you know that these boys were raised good, they are good fighters and I get very worried about you when you go on hunts, Please just do it for my sake." Ellen pleaded with me.

Finally I gave in. It took awhile to convince Dean, but Ellen finally managed to convince him.

I shoved all my weapons into my duffel, from the trunk of my car. Dean walked around it and whistled.

"Wow, nice car 1967 mustang right?"

I nodded my head "Yea," I looked at the car Sam was packing with stuff. "I like your car too, its very soccer momish."

He grumbled "That's just a borrowed car, my car is a 67' Chevy Impala."

I lifted my duffel, full of weapons and clothes, also my guitar case from the trunk and started to head towards the van. Sam was leaning against the trunk door, eyes closed rubbing his temple.

"Excuse me." I said and gently pushed him out of the way. Jerking the trunk door open I set my guitar case inside and then searched through my duffel for my laptop. I also took out the book I was currently reading, Twilight, I know its kind of corny but I like to laugh at the mistakes in vampire lore.

The boys were already in their seats waiting impatiently for me to get in.

Taking a second to wave goodbye to mom and Jo through the window, I hopped into the van.

We had been on the road for an hour before the silence finally got to me.

"Alright that's it! Turn on the radio or something its to fucking quiet in here, I don't want to be here even more then you want me to." Sam jumped in surprise and Dean just turned around and gave a little upturned smile. He punched the button on the radio and Kansas came on.

My bad mood uplifted and I smiled. "I love this song.", I said. Reaching into my pocket I took out the picture of John and I, And leaned back in my seat closing my eyes and taking in the song.

Third person POV

Chase had fallen asleep a few minutes after 'Carry on My Wayward Son' had finished. Dean glanced back occasionally at her taking in the structure of her face. Sam was looking through the case file, Dean could vaguely tell he was explaining the case to

him.

"Dean! You weren't even listening to me were you!" He angrily whispered.

He ignored the comment, "What's that she has in here hand there, Sammy?"

Sam looked back at the sleeping Chase, and took the picture out of her hand, slowly.

He quietly answered, "It's a picture of Dad…..Dean, it's a picture of Chase, Jo, and Dad."

Dean felt a surge of anger zap through his body. Noticing a small diner on the side of the road he pulled off, stopping so suddenly that Chase jolted forward, and fell on to the floor of the car.

"Huh?" she said sleepily. Dean growled and jumped out of the car and went in to the diner.

"Here." Sam gave her the photo, "So you knew our Dad?"

Chase nodded and smiled. "Your dad stopped by the roadhouse when I was fourteen, My own dad abandoned me at a bar, aunt Ellen took me in a couple months later. It was right after Ellen's husband had died, and Ash came a year later. But anyway your dad was sort of the father figure in my life, He was the one to teach me to shoot and hunt." Chase put the picture of John into her pocket.

Sam could understand why Dean was upset, dad had always been close to Dean and the thought of another person sharing that affection pissed him off.

They got out of the car and Chase push him in the side,

"I'll race you to the door!"

Sam smiled and they both ran into the diner, Chase in first. Dean had already sat down and was trying to calm himself down.

Chase's POV

I sat down in the seat, Dean was glaring at his menu, and Sam was slowly looking through the case file for the fifth time. I felt the tightness start in my chest and pulled out my inhaler, I sucked in the medicine and the tightness alleviated.

I noticed Dean staring at me, "What?"

"You have asthma?" He asked.

I nodded and looked at the menu.

The waitress who came over to us was a busty blonde with obviously fake, and perky breasts. She flirted with Dean, and completely ignored me.

"Miss, excuse me."

The woman turned around and gave me a glare I pulled her ear down to my height and whispered something into her ear. Shocked she turned to Dean, "Really? I never would have noticed. Thanks for telling me. Now what can I get you?"

"I'd like a bacon cheeseburger, onion rings, an pepsi and Ohhhh…and some of your apple pie." She took my menu. And then she turned to Dean.

"I'll have the same thing as her." he said.

Sam gave a quick glance at the menu, "I'll have a salad. With water."

The waitress smiled and walked away. I smiled.

Dean leaned forward and hissed, "What did you say to her?"

I smiled " I told her you just got out of a relationship, and looking for a rebound. I might have also mentioned a little bit about your life partner…."

He choked on air and Sam started laughing, "You-You mean as-as in a GAY life partner?" I nodded. Dean clutched his fists together.

1hr later

Sam and I spent the whole time talking, Dean was just glaring.

We had finished our food about 20 minutes ago.

When Sam went to the bathroom Dean asked, "When did you start hunting?"

My throat tightened, "I started having dreams about what happened to my mom. I knew she hadn't died a normal death. When I was 15, I had a nightmare about it and sort of snuck out. Your dad had told me about demons and monsters.. Well I ran into a vampire, using the techniques John showed me I was able to kill it before it killed me. The feel of killing something evil ridding the world of it, and knowing that I couldn't save my mom, it made me feel like I had a purpose."

Deans eyes softened, "Our dad never talked about you…. Why not?"

"Dean I can tell your jealous. Jealous that I knew your dad and he taught me all the things he taught you, But Dean whenever your father came to the road house all he could talk about was you and Sam…", I chuckled, "At some points I was jealous. My father abandoned me at a bar when I was ten. John filled the fatherly role for me. As for him never talking about me I don't know."

Sam came back to the table, "I just paid, Come on lets go."


End file.
